


Bad At Love

by SomniaTay



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomniaTay/pseuds/SomniaTay
Summary: Joohyun is a vampire. Seulgi doesn't know (yet).
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Kudos: 20





	1. The Beginning

„That’s adorable,“ Joohyun said with a wide grin on her face, pinching the cheeks of her blushing and pouting girlfriend. Seulgi had just told her the story of how she fell in love with the older woman and Joohyun couldn’t help but tease her a bit.

Seulgi didn’t expect to fall for Joohyun, or anyone in that matter. She had the best friends in the entire world (even if she would say otherwise in the presence of Yerim and Sooyoung) and her job as a dance teacher made her more than happy. It wasn’t her fault Joohyun just had to move in next door and make her a hopeless mess. 

All Joohyun had to do was wave and smile at Seulgi and the dancer was ready to risk it all for the older woman. Seulgi wasn’t used to pretty girls talking to her, even if there were quite a few people that admired her. She dated a few people but it was never anything serious. 

Seulgi had known her neighbor for a few days and they talked whenever Joohyun came home after work. (Seulgi might have developed a habit of listening for the sound of footsteps and keys and she knew most people would call her crazy or creepy.) She had her fair share of crushes and weak moments with beautiful women, but it was different with Joohyun and it started to worry Seulgi a bit. She spent way too much time in her apartment, overthinking. 

“She probably has someone,” she muttered to herself. There way no way someone like Joohyun was single. And even if she was, she wouldn’t take someone like Seulgi. So, she tried to ignore the feelings in her chest.

The problem was that it was getting harder and harder with each day. Seulgi was so focused on the fact that Joohyun was too good for her that she didn’t even notice the many attempts her neighbor made of getting closer to her.

“You’re frustrating,” Joohyun told her one day as she was sitting on Seulgi’s couch. A few months had passed and Seulgi’s apartment was almost a second home to Joohyun.

All Seulgi could do was look at her with an expression of confusion. “What?”

“I said you’re frustrating,” Joohyun repeated as if Seulgi hadn’t heard it the first time. Before the younger woman could speak, Joohyun held up her hand to silence her. 

“The whole time I’ve been trying to flirt with you.”

Seulgi felt like her brain was shutting off. Joohyun flirting with her? There was no way. She was being nice and spending time with her, probably because she was trying to make friends in the new town or because she pitied Seulgi after she had told Joohyun about her friends who made her life a living hell most of the time. But flirting? That was impossible.

“Seulgi?” Joohyun asked after the woman didn’t say anything and only stared at her.

Seulgi finally snapped out of her trance and shook her head. “I never noticed,” she said. “I thought you were just being friendly.” 

“Well…” Joohyun began and shifted closer to the younger woman. “Now that you know I like you, what are you going to do about it?”

Joohyun knew Seulgi liked her back. She didn’t even have to say it, Seulgi’s actions made it more than obvious. And while she wanted to let the dancer confess first, she knew she’d have to wait years probably, which is why she decided to just take the first step.

Seulgi was feeling hot and it wasn’t because her air conditioner wasn’t working. 

“This is your chance,” she thought. She gathered all the courage she had and locked eyes with her hopefully soon to be girlfriend and after another moment of silence had passed, Seulgi leaned forward to kiss Joohyun, something she wanted to do for so long. 

Joohyun continued to make fun of her girlfriend for at least a few weeks after they started dating. Seulgi being a mess was amusing, but one of the reasons Joohyun fell for her because she was the cutest mess she had ever met.

By now, Seulgi finally managed to get over her awkwardness and the couple was going strong.

Joohyun’s job only made it possible for them to spend time at night but Seulgi didn’t mind. As long as she’d get to see her girlfriend, she didn’t care if she was losing some hours of precious sleep.

Everything was going well. They couple has been dating for almost half a year now and they’ve been spending time whenever they could. Seulgi was waiting today too. Waiting for her girlfriend to come home so they could cuddle and talk about anything that came to mind. But things were different today, Joohyun was behaving unusual, and she didn’t like it one bit.

“Baby?” she asked as she knocked on the door of her girlfriend’s apartment.

Joohyun was home by now, Seulgi knew that. Yet, there was no reply and Joohyun wouldn’t answer her calls either. What if something happened to her? No, she heard Joohyun walk up the stairs and open the door. 

Seulgi was about to give up and go back to her own apartment when she heard footsteps and a few seconds later, the door opened just a bit.

“I’m not feeling well today,” Joohyun mumbled softly, which made Seulgi frown. 

“Are you sick? Let me take care of you,” Seulgi said, about to push the door open further when Joohyun’s hand stopped her, grabbing her wrist gently. The touch made Seulgi shiver.

“Your hand is cold,” she said, “are you okay?”

“I’m fine. I just need rest,” the older woman replied. Seulgi didn’t believe her, but she was always the overthinking and overly caring girlfriend, it probably wasn’t as bad as she thought. Maybe Joohyun really just needed some rest, she tended to overwork herself quite a lot of times.

“Okay,” she said quietly. “Call me if you need anything, okay?” 

Seulgi heard Joohyun whisper a faint “okay” before she heard the click of the door closing and walked back to her apartment. She was worried, of course she was. Joohyun always pretended like she was fine when she was stressed or sick, she said she didn’t want to bother anyone but Seulgi was only more worried than necessary every time. 

She just hoped things would be better tomorrow. With a sigh, she went to sleep. Seulgi hated going to bed without a goodnight kiss from her love but she’d have to deal with it tonight. 

In her apartment, Joohyun felt sorry for dismissing her girlfriend like that. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to see her, and she didn’t feel sick either. 

She sighed as she took a look at herself in the mirror, her fangs poking out and reminding her of what she was. She couldn’t let her girlfriend see her like this. Not yet.


	2. Losing Grip

The next evening, Joohyun apologized to her girlfriend, telling her she was feeling better now. Seulgi was still worried, but accepted the apology and wrapped the other woman in a tight hug. Joohyun’s skin still felt cold. On second thought, it was always like that but Seulgi only really noticed last night. It was probably normal then.

Joohyun invited Seulgi into her apartment and the dancer smiled, even if they were apart for only less than a day, Seulgi missed her. Seulgi had apologized for being so clingy, but Joohyun told her that she didn’t mind. She thought it was cute.

They sat on Joohyun’s couch, watching a movie with a glass of wine in their hand. They spent the night talking, kissing and Joohyun still teasing Seulgi about their awkward meeting. 

In another part of the town, three women were walking down the street. Yoohyeon was at her favorite cafe with her friends Bora and Siyeon and they were now on their way home. They didn’t mind that it was dark. They knew how to defend themselves in case anything happened and until now, they fortunately never had to use their knowledge and fight skills.

Yoohyeon had hoped that by now her friends would finally confess to each other. She was usually the dense one in their group but it was frustrating for her just how oblivious Siyeon and Bora were of their feelings for each other. Instead, the two had tried to find someone for the youngest. 

“I don’t want to date anyone,” Yoohyeon muttered as they walked.

“You just haven’t met the right person yet, Yooh,” Siyeon said with a smile and ruffled Yoohyeon’s hair. “Don’t worry, we’ll help you find a girlfriend.”

Yoohyeon wanted to protest, but she knew it was useless. Once they had set their mind on something, they wouldn’t give up until things went how they wanted. And if she was honest, she wouldn’t mind having a date after being single for so long. 

The next minutes were spent asking Yoohyeon all kinds of things about her ideal type and some teasing, which Yoohyeon only responded to with groans and whining. 

The peaceful atmosphere was destroyed by a loud gunshot. 

Yoohyeon jumped when she heard it, cursing under her breath, her heart racing in her chest. “What the fuck was that...”

She turned her head to her left where her loud and cheerful friend had just been walking next to her. 

“Are you okay- BORA?!”

Yoohyeon froze in her spot, her face pale and breathing starting to sound panicked. She was unable to move, only hearing Siyeon’s screams as the woman kneeled down on the ground, clumsily trying to stop Bora from bleeding out. 

She heard footsteps coming closer. A group of men was running towards them, one of them holding the gun he had just shot Bora with. 

“You need to leave,” Bora whispered, looking at her friends with half lidded eyes. 

“No.” Siyeon shook her head, tears streaming down her face. “We’re not letting you die. You can’t die.”

All Yoohyeon heard was screaming from the group, threatening to shoot them too if they didn’t get away from here. She looked at Bora, who told her it was okay. Bora was scared, just like the two of them, but she still managed to flash them a faint smile even if she was about to die on this cold night without her friends by her side.

Yoohyeon’s heart broke. She felt like she was betraying her friend, but if they stayed here, it wouldn’t end well for them either. She grabbed Siyeon’s wrist, who screamed at her to let go of her, who screamed for Bora and that she loved her, and dragged her away with all her strength. She only started crying when she heard the sound of the second gunshot fill the air.

Siyeon didn’t handle Bora’s death well. Yoohyeon spent every night crying, but Siyeon was losing her mind. She refused to eat, sleep or leave her apartment. She was basically a lifeless shell. Without Bora she was nothing. 

Yoohyeon wouldn’t forget that night. The pictures wouldn’t leave her mind. Bora’s body on the ground, Siyeon covered in her friend’s blood, looking so desperate and helpless like she never looked before. None of them should have had to experience that. Especially not Bora.

They were told that Bora’s body was nowhere to be found and Siyeon didn’t even want to imagine what the men had done to her. She couldn’t blame Yoohyeon for saving them, even if she seemed to do so for a few days. She felt like she should have at least tried to save Bora, the guilt was eating her up.

One night, Siyeon was outside, walking down the same streets they did that night. She knew it was stupid, especially since she was alone and didn’t tell anyone where she was. But she didn’t care. She stopped at the spot where the bullet went through her friend’s body. Before she could even realize it, she was on her knees, her emotions overcoming her as she started to cry. She didn’t care if the men came back now and killed her. Life without Bora was meaningless anyway. 

She only hoped that Bora heard her that night. The three words she was so scared to say all along. She never thought she would say them in a situation like this and if she could turn back time, she would, to properly confess to the woman like she deserved. 

Siyeon was too lost in thought that she didn’t notice someone walk up to her slowly. 

“Singnie?”

Siyeon shook her head. The last weeks were hard for her. There were times when she would see Bora or hear her voice, but it was all only in her head. A consequence of not sleeping.

“Siyeon?” she heard again and this time the voice sounded like it was closer. That’s when she saw a person kneel down in front of her and Siyeon dared to look up. When she did, she felt like her breath got knocked out of her.

“Bora?”


	3. You and I

Siyeon didn’t know how much time passed, but she had to be staring at Bora for at least a few minutes. 

There was no way she was here right now. She had seen her die, heard the gunshots that still haunted her dreams every night. 

She should have moved, walked away because her mind was playing tricks on her. Especially when she looked at Bora’s eyes. They were red. 

“It’s me,” Bora said softly. Hesitantly, she laid her hand on Siyeon’s shoulder. She knew how the younger woman was feeling. And it was obvious Siyeon had been suffering the last weeks. She was even skinnier now and her eyebags looked beyond concerning. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t come to see you earlier. I had to figure out some stuff,” Bora added when Siyeon still wasn’t speaking. 

“What happened?” Siyeon asked. It was so quiet that Bora almost missed it.

“You probably won’t believe me when I tell you,” Bora replied with a sigh. She had a hard time believing it herself. She was a vampire, something she knew from movies and books. She was shocked to learn that they were real and that she was one of them now.

The first days after she had been turned were hard. Bora had this insatiable thirst for blood and she was ready to do everything to get it. Fortunately, the person that turned her was able to teach her how to control her hunger and her new abilities. Bora was a lot stronger now. And she was faster, which she actually liked. But of course, it had its downsides as well. While she could still eat normal food, she would feel incredibly sick after that. 

“I want to know. I need to know,” Siyeon said as she stood up. She would believe everything Bora told her. All that mattered to her was that she was here.

Bora sighed and nodded before she began to explain everything to the other woman. 

The ground was cold. Bora just hoped it would end soon and that she would die. She got shot twice, but she was still breathing, barely, but breathing.

The men had run away, leaving her alone. Tears rolled down Bora’s cheeks as she thought of her friends. Yoohyeon, who had become like a sister to her over the years. And Siyeon. Siyeon who was always there for her, Siyeon she fell in love with and was too scared to admit it. 

Just when she thought it was over, taking her last breaths, two women appeared beside her. She hadn’t even noticed them walking up to her. 

The next thing she felt was a piercing pain on her neck before the world faded to black.

When Bora opened her eyes again, the women were still by her side and now she could see them clearly.

“What…” she said as she sat up. She looked down, the bullet wounds on her body gone. She felt weird and she couldn’t describe it. 

“It worked,” one of the women said. 

“Who are you?” Bora asked. “And what did you do?”

“I’m Jiu,” the other woman replied. “And this is Irene. We helped you.”

It took a while until Jiu finished explaining everything to Bora and even when she was done, Bora was confused and shocked. She wouldn’t have believed her if she didn’t feel the thirst for blood herself. 

“Come with us,” Irene said. “We’ll show you everything you need to know.”

“You’re a vampire?” Siyeon asked. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to laugh, cry or run away. It was too much. Bora’s death, then the fact that she wasn’t dead and now she was a vampire. 

“Are you scared?” Bora asked softly. Siyeon hadn’t even noticed that her body started to shake slightly. The question made her think. If Bora wanted to, she could kill her in seconds. Those red eyes and fangs would be terrifying for most. But for Siyeon, Bora was still the woman she learned to love and appreciate. The person she felt most comfortable with.

“No,” Siyeon said with a shake of her head. “Should I be scared? Are you going to do something to me?”

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Bora said. “I could never hurt you.”

“Then there’s no need for me to be scared of you,” Siyeon replied and pulled Bora into a tight embrace. It felt different somehow, probably because Bora felt cold and Siyeon couldn’t feel her heartbeat anymore. But as long as Bora was in her arms again, she didn’t care. Maybe she would freak out later. But for now, she just wanted to hold the woman. 

“What you said to me that night…did you mean it?” Bora asked, disrupting the silence.

“What do you mean?”

“When you said you loved me. Did you mean it?”

Siyeon hesitated. Of course she meant it. Bora was the most important person in her life. 

“I did,” she replied. She wasn’t sure if Bora’s silence was a good or bad sign. 

Bora didn’t know how to react either. A few weeks ago, she would have been beyond happy to hear those words from Siyeon. But now it was different. Bora was a vampire. If she dated Siyeon, she would probably only hurt her. 

“I still love you,” Siyeon said, as if she could read Bora’s thoughts. “You being a vampire doesn’t change anything. You’re still you.”

“But what if I’m not?” Bora asked. “I changed. I’m a monster.”

“You’re not,” Siyeon denied instantly. There was no way for her to understand how Bora was feeling, but all she knew was that she didn’t want her to hate herself. 

“You’re still my best friend, the person who always looked out for me and listened to me. Some things might be different now, but you’re not a monster. So don’t ever say that again.”

Bora didn’t notice she was crying. She wasn’t even sure if she was still able to do that. 

“You’re wonderful,” Siyeon whispered, wiping Bora’s tears away with her thumb. “And whatever happens, I’ll always be by your side. I might not understand what you’re going through, but I can promise you that I won’t leave you alone. You have me, and I’m sure Yoohyeon will think the same. I love you Bora, I really do.”

The vampire smiled softly and nodded before she pressed her lips against Siyeon’s gently. If there was one thing she was sure of, it was that Siyeon was the best thing to happen to her and that she was ready for whatever would come as long as they were together.


	4. Eyes On You

Joohyun knew different kinds of vampires. The ones who loved to be ones and treated humans as nothing but food and things to play with. Then there were the vampires that didn’t mind and didn’t want to hurt anyone, like JiU. And then there were vampires like Joohyun. The ones who’d rather die than be one of those monsters. 

Joohyun remembered the night that changed her life. It was either death or being turned. And while she would have preferred the former, someone else made that choice for her. 

She tried starving herself at first, locked herself inside her room for days, waiting to just die. But no matter what, in the end her hunger always won over her and she ended up going to hunt. That’s what she hated about herself. She had no control over her instincts.

Joohyun got better at it now, but she’d still have to feed from time to time. If she didn’t, she wouldn’t die but just suffer from immeasurable pain. That’s why she gave in to it every time, having to accept what she was and what she needed to stay alive.

It was also hard to keep it a secret from Seulgi. She was glad that her girlfriend was a bit dense sometimes. Still, she tried her best not to be too obvious. She had meals with Seulgi every day, just dealing with the stomachache that came after by herself. She slept with Seulgi, even though she usually didn’t need to. And when Seulgi cut herself again while trying to cook, Joohyun took care of the wounds while trying to hide her fangs that lengthened at the smell of her blood. It was hard, but she managed. She had to. 

Seulgi was nervous. One of her best friends was in town and today she would finally meet Joohyun. 

Sooyoung had heard a lot about her. And Joohyun sounded like a nice woman. She had to be if she could handle Seulgi for that long.

Seulgi prepared dinner, insisting that she didn’t help from her girlfriend. Joohyun knew the kitchen would look like a mess, but she still hoped for the best and sat on the couch, watching some tv until a knock on the door signaled Sooyoung was there.

“It’s so nice to finally meet you,” Sooyoung said, smiling at Joohyun. “Seulgi told me so much about you.”

“I hope only good things,” Joohyun replied with a laugh. 

While Seulgi finished cooking dinner, the two sat down and talked. It was a comfortable atmosphere, Sooyoung really liked Joohyun and was happy Seulgi finally found someone that treated her well. 

“I hope you didn’t burn the kitchen down,” Sooyoung commented when Seulgi served the food and the younger woman only responded with a playful shrug. 

The food was good, even Joohyun had to admit that, although she was already preparing herself for the consequences that would follow later.

The three spent hours just talking. Seulgi was happy her girlfriend and best friend got along. It was important to her that they liked each other. 

Joohyun enjoyed the evening. So much that she almost forgot she hadn’t fed in a long time. She was happy that everything was going well so far-

“Did you cut yourself?”

Sooyoung’s voice made Joohyun look at her girlfriend, who had, indeed, hurt herself somehow. It didn’t surprise her, if there was one person that would manage getting hurt no matter what she did, it would be Seulgi. She was clumsy, but that’s only one of the things Joohyun loved about her. 

But that’s not what she could focus on right now. Her mind started to shift to other things, how delicious Seulgi’s blood smelled and how much she wanted to just have a taste of it.

Joohyun covered her mouth with her hand, pretending that she was shocked at Seulgi’s injury when in reality, she only needed to hide her fangs somehow.

Seulgi stood up, leaving the table and going to another room to clean the wound. 

Sooyoung followed her friend, but not before giving Joohyun a look.

The vampire swore she saw something silver attached to Sooyoung’s belt.

* * *


	5. Trust Me

„So, what do we do?” Siyeon asked. She was back in her apartment, Bora sitting next to her. 

They had talked for a few hours but there was still one thing that bothered Siyeon. They still had to tell Yoohyeon.

“We tell her the truth,” Bora replied. She knew it wouldn’t be easy and that Yoohyeon would think she was crazy. But there was no point in trying to make up a story about her return. Everyone knew it was impossible for Bora to be alive after getting shot twice and disappearing for multiple days. 

Siyeon let out a soft sigh. She wasn’t really prepared for Yoohyeon’s reaction, after all, she still hasn’t completely recovered from her shock when Bora suddenly appeared in front of her. Telling her they were dating would be the least of their problems.

Eventually, Siyeon agreed and texted Yoohyeon to come over as she had to tell her something. 

Bora stayed in Siyeon’s bedroom when Yoohyeon arrived. Siyeon wanted to prepare her for what was about to come, as best as she could at least. 

The vampire looked at herself in the mirror. Her fangs weren’t really out as she wasn’t that hungry at the moment, but her eyes still had their red color. JiU told her that it was normal, once some time passed and she got better control of her abilities, they’d return to their normal color. Siyeon loved those brown eyes that radiated warmth and kindness. Yet, she wasn’t frightened by her red ones, but she knew Yoohyeon would be.

“What did you want to tell me?” Yoohyeon asked. Her voice was hoarse and she looked exhausted. None of the bright energy she usually had was left, not that Siyeon could blame her.

“This might be weird and a lot to handle. Just promise to hear us out?” Siyeon asked and Yoohyeon frowned in confusion. “Us?”

Siyeon only nodded. “You can come out,” she called out and Yoohyeon only looked at her friend before she gasped once she saw the other woman standing there. “Bora…”

“That’s me,” Bora said softly. She didn’t want to scare the woman, even though she knew it was difficult considering her appearance and the fact she was even here.

Yoohyeon stayed silent. She stared at Bora, hesitantly taking a step closer towards her. “Your eyes…” she whispered, her own widening slightly. 

Yoohyeon’s heart was racing, Bora could hear it. 

“I’m confused,” the younger woman muttered.

“I know,” Bora replied. “It’s a lot, isn’t it? Why don’t we sit down, so I can explain everything?”

Yoohyeon nodded. She turned her head towards Siyeon, who only gave her a look as if to say “it’s okay”.

Once they were seated on the couch, Bora started to tell Yoohyeon the story of what happened after they had left and how she met Siyeon a few hours ago. 

It was a lot, Yoohyeon had to admit. She wasn’t even sure if this was real or if her lack of sleep only made her imagine things. But it felt too real to be a dream, or a nightmare, Yoohyeon didn’t know yet.

While Yoohyeon took her time to process everything, Bora tried to get used to Yoohyeon’s scent. Her senses were heightened now and because it wasn’t that long since she had been turned, every time she was close to a human, it was hard not to be tempted by the smell of them and their blood. Yoohyeon was a friend, someone she would never hurt. She didn’t want to bite her, she just had to get used to it.

“Well, what do you think?” Siyeon asked after a few minutes passed.

“I don’t know,” Yoohyeon honestly replied. “I mean, I’m happy you’re here,” she said as she looked at Bora. “But you’re a vampire. That’s…it’ll take some time to sink in.”

“I understand,” Bora said. “Take as much time as you need. Just know I’ll never hurt you or Siyeon.”

Yoohyeon nodded. “I know. I trust you,” she said. 

Bora was relieved to hear that and see the small smile that was spreading on Yoohyeon’s lips. It would be a long way until everything would feel normal again, but she was sure they could get through this together. 

“There’s another thing,” Siyeon suddenly spoke up, getting the attention of the other two.

“Bora and I are dating.”

Siyeon waited for a hint of surprise in Yoohyeon’s expression, but all she got was a grin and a “finally” from her.

“You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting for you to say this. I can’t believe the both of you were so oblivious for so long, it was almost painful.”

“You knew we liked each other?” Bora asked and Yoohyeon only rolled her eyes.

“I think everyone knew before you. But I’m happy for you,” she added before hesitating to ask something else that was on her mind.

“How are you two going to do this with Bora being a…”

“We’ll figure it out,” Siyeon said. She wasn’t sure herself but she was confident that she and Bora could make this work. It would take time and a lot of trust and communication, but Siyeon knew they could do this. 

“All that matters right now is that we’re all here, alive,” Siyeon said, her voice breaking at the end of her sentence as tears threatened to fall. Bora noticed this and pulled her girlfriend into her embrace, careful not to hurt her. She couldn’t imagine what Siyeon and Bora went through, thinking they left her alone to die. 

“And no one is going anywhere, I promise,” Bora whispered. “It’s okay.”

Yoohyeon looked at them and slowly, her walls started to break down too. The emotions she didn’t want to feel the last days all seeming to hit her at once. She joined the hug, needing to be close to her friends. She wasn’t scared of Bora or the risks of being close to her. She trusted her, just like she did before the incident. Nothing could separate them.


	6. Meeting

„What do you mean you went on a date?” Bora yelled as Yoohyeon covered her ears with her hands, cringing at the volume of her friend’s voice. Even now, Bora was as loud as ever and Yoohyeon wasn’t sure if she was glad about that. 

“I…just went on a date,” Yoohyeon replied quietly with a small shrug of her shoulders. “Weren’t you the ones who always wanted me to find someone?”

“Well, yes, but we didn’t think you’d actually go out with someone someday. We pretty much gave up our hopes already,” Siyeon said.

“When can we meet her?” Bora asked, excited at the idea of someone being with her best friend. 

“It was one date,” Yoohyeon clarified. “She’s not my girlfriend,” she said before sighing. “But…I invited her over to my apartment tonight.”

“Can I come? You won’t even notice I’m there,” Bora said with a grin. Yoohyeon was sure she wouldn’t and that worried her just the slightest bit. Even if she said no, Bora would probably find a way to spy on them.

“Fine,” Yoohyeon reluctantly agreed. “You know what, Siyeon can come too.”

“Yes!” Siyeon grinned, throwing her fist in the air. “We’ll make sure everything goes smoothly,” she added with a wink, which made Yoohyeon roll her eyes.

Yoohyeon regretted her decision already. She knew how her friends could get. But if she and her date were really planning on getting into a relationship, if things worked out, she would have to meet Siyeon and Bora anyway. The sooner the better, she guessed. 

  
“Shit,” Yoohyeon cursed as she cleaned up her apartment. Her date would be here any minute and everything looked like a mess. Once she heard a knock on the door, she rushed over to open it after fixing her clothes, smiling at the woman in front of her. “Hi, Minji. Come in.”

Minji nodded and stepped into the apartment. It wasn’t too big, but it was definitely nice. 

Yoohyeon already told her that her friends were coming over and she had secretly hoped that Minji wouldn’t be okay with that. But instead, Minji was excited to meet them. All Yoohyeon could hope for now was that they wouldn’t embarrass her in front of Minji. They had been on only one date, but Yoohyeon had to admit that she hoped things would work out between them because she really liked Minji. 

Yoohyeon was nervous. It has been a long time since she invited someone over other than Siyeon and Bora and now that Minji was here, she wasn’t really sure what to do.

“You’re adorable,” Minji remarked as if she read Yoohyeon’s thoughts. “Why don’t we sit down?”

Yoohyeon agreed to that, moving to sit down on the couch with Minji. She didn’t even know how she scored one date and now even a second one with a woman like that. Minji was beautiful, even more than that. And she was so sweet. Yoohyeon just had to think about her smile to be happy. Minji had that effect on her, which is why she really didn’t want to mess up.

The two talked, getting to know each other more when Minji’s expression changed. 

“Are you okay?” Yoohyeon asked.

“I think your friends are here,” Minji said. 

Not even five second passed until there was another knock on the door. Yoohyeon frowned slightly. She didn’t hear any footsteps, so how did Minji know? Maybe it wasn’t even them, she thought as she stood up and walked over to the door. 

She would definitely have to ask Minji later, she thought as she saw her two friends. 

Yoohyeon wanted to greet them when a “what the fuck?” from Bora interrupted her.

“Nice to see you too?” Yoohyeon replied in confusion, looking at Minji, who stared at the two women with an expression she couldn’t really decipher.

“Jiu?”

“Sua.”


	7. Torn

There was an awkward silence in the room before Yoohyeon spoke up. “What?”

Neither Minji or Bora wanted to say something. Siyeon looked confused as well, waiting for an explanation of some kind.

Eventually, Bora sighed. “Do you know about…?” she asked Yoohyeon, who only frowned.

“About what?” 

“Me,” Minji said in a quiet tone.

“Well, what about you?” Yoohyeon asked, getting slightly frustrated because she didn’t know what was going on. 

“I told you how I was turned right?” Bora began to speak, to which Yoohyeon nodded. She already had a bad feeling what was about to come next and she didn’t want to hear it.

“The vampire who turned me…”

“It was you,” Siyeon said in realization as she looked at Minji. That would explain why she and Bora seemed to know each other.

“That’s right.” Minji nodded. “What a way to introduce myself, huh? I’m JiU. Although that’s just my vampire name. You can call me Minji.”

“Vampire name?” Siyeon asked and looked at her girlfriend. “So your vampire name is Sua?”

“Yup,” Bora replied. “Minji gave it to me when she turned me.”

“You’re telling me I went on a date with a vampire…” Yoohyeon muttered to herself. She didn’t mind that Bora was one, but that didn’t mean she wanted to date one. Minji had been nothing but nice to her the entire time, but thinking of all the things that could have happened scared Yoohyeon a bit. 

“I’m sorry,” Minji said softly. She was about to lay her hand on Yoohyeon’s shoulder when the younger woman took a step back. 

“Don’t touch me,” Yoohyeon said. “Stay away from me.”

Yoohyeon didn’t know what got into her. All she knew was that she didn’t want Minji, or JiU, whoever she was, to be close to her. Maybe it was the fear of the vampire hurting her. She knew what Bora was like, but that didn’t mean all vampires were like her. Would Minji have even told her if Bora didn’t recognize her? Yoohyeon would have never noticed, and that was scary.

Minji could see how scared Yoohyeon was. If she wanted to, she could read her thoughts too, but she was sure that would only hurt her more. Minji knew there was a reason she never got involved with anyone. But Yoohyeon was different. Minji hoped things between would work out, but she was just stupid. Yoohyeon was a human and she was just a monster. 

“She wouldn’t hurt you,” Bora spoke up. Yoohyeon knew that everything worked out just fine with her and Siyeon. She felt the need to defend Minji, not only because she was her sire, but because both Minji and Yoohyeon deserved a chance. 

“How do you know?” Yoohyeon asked. “How do I know she’s not just waiting to drink my blood or if you’re doing the same with Siyeon?” 

Bora tried to stay calm and pretend like those words didn’t affect her at all.

“Look, I understand this came as a surprise for you. But I can assure you that none of us want to hurt anyone. I love Siyeon and I can see that Minji cares a lot about you.”

“You’re all the same,” Yoohyeon stated. “I don’t know if I can trust you.”

“Yoohyeon, that’s enough,” Siyeon cut in. She could see the heartbreak on Bora’s face. Her eyes were almost glowing red, but they didn’t hide the sadness in them. 

“It’s okay,” Minji said with a weak smile. “I should’ve known this would happen. I’ll leave.”

“I’ll come with you,” Bora said. Minji was surprised, but just nodded in agreement. Siyeon knew there was no point in trying to make her stay, so she just gave her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek before the two vampires left.

“Was that necessary?” Siyeon asked once the door closed.

“I’m sorry,” Yoohyeon said. “I don’t know what happened. I just panicked.”

“You called your best friend a monster after everything she’s been through,” Siyeon stated. She didn’t mean to sound so accusatory, but she couldn’t help it. “You saw how much she tried to be normal. Did you have any reason to be scared of her the past days? Did she look at you like you’re her prey? I don’t think so.”

“I’m sorry,” Yoohyeon replied, biting down on her bottom lip as she looked at the floor.

“I understand you were surprised. But Minji is the reason Bora is even with us today. I’m not saying you have to date her now, but I think we can trust her. After all, she took care of Bora and taught her everything. If she had the will to hurt us, she would’ve made Bora the same way.”

Yoohyeon nodded. Siyeon was right and she felt stupid for always reacting so emotionally to everything. 

“I couldn’t be happier with her. It doesn’t make a difference if she’s a vampire or not. She’s still my Bora. And I know you’ll feel the same with Minji someday. Just take your time to calm down now and then talk to her.”

“Thank you. I wouldn’t know what to do without you,” Yoohyeon said as she hugged her friend. “I feel so dumb.”

“It’s okay,” Siyeon assured. “I know it’s hard.”


End file.
